Many illnesses or conditions require a constant level of medicaments or agents in vivo to provide the most effective prophylactic, therapeutic or diagnostic results. In the past, medicaments were given in doses at intervals which resulted in fluctuating medication levels.
Attempts to control and steady medication levels have more recently included the use of many biodegradable substances, such as poly(lactide) or poly(lactide-co-glycolide) microspheres containing the medicament. The use of these microspheres provided an improvement in the controlled release of medicaments by utilizing the inherent biodegradability of the polymer to improve the release of the medicament and provide a more even, controlled level of medication. However, in some cases, biodegradable polymers under in vivo conditions can have an initial level of medicament release, which is too high or too low, and after a period of hydration can substantially degrade to thereby limit the effective life of the controlled release microspheres. Therefore, a need exists for a means of modulating the controlled release of medicament from a biodegradable polymer to provide a higher level of initial medicament release and to provide longer periods of fairly consistent medicament release levels in vivo.
The present invention relates to a composition for the modulated release of a biologically active agent. The composition comprises a biocompatible polymeric matrix, a biologically active agent which is dispersed within the polymeric matrix, and a metal cation component which is separately dispersed within the polymeric matrix, whereby the metal cation component modulates the release of the biologically active agent from the polymeric matrix.
The present invention also relates to a method for modulating the release of a biologically active agent from a polymeric matrix, comprising the steps of dissolving a biocompatible polymer in a solvent to form a polymer solution and also separately dispersing a metal cation component and a biologically active agent within said polymer solution. The polymer solution is then solidified to form a polymeric matrix, wherein at least a significant portion of the metal cation component is dispersed in the polymeric matrix separately from the biologically active protein, and whereby the metal cation component modulates the release of the biologically active agent from the polymeric matrix.
This invention has the advantage of modulating the release of a biologically active agent in vivo from a biodegradable polymer, thereby enhancing the control of the level of prophylactic, therapeutic and diagnostic agents released in vivo and lengthening the period during which controlled release can be maintained for a single dose.